Meine Lügen und meine Schmerzen
by hilfmirxfliegen
Summary: RE SUBIDO. --- Desearía creer que todo es un mal sueño... Odio esto. Pero tú eres mi felicidad, y no es culpa tuya que esto esté pasando... Quiero verte sonreír, y por eso aguantaré todo esto.- Tom/Bill,David/Bill. Titulo original: My Lies&My Pain.
1. See you tomorrow…

I. **See you tomorrow…**

Y ahí estaba otra vez. El mismo chico, el mismo cabello negro, la misma piel blanca como la nieve corrompida por colores rojizos y morados… El mismo chico llorando por sus ojos, muñecas, piernas, brazos, y a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, como tantas otras veces, en una situación igual, en otra habitación, otra cama, pero igual que siempre al fin y al cabo…

Ahí estaba. Sollozando bajo las mantas en posición fetal, diciendo otra vez el mismo nombre. Como si esa persona se retractara de todo y volviera a ayudarle.

Cosa que sabía no pasaría.

Porque después de tanto tiempo, ya había perdido la esperanza. Había perdido la fe en todo. Porque aunque estaba en el lugar donde siempre había querido, ejercía la profesión que desde pequeño quiso, con miles de personas que idolatraban lo que hacía, nada podía ser color de rosa. Estaba en la lista de bandas con más fama a nivel mundial en el momento, su nombre salía siempre en las revistas, personas le envidiaban por su felicidad, por la sonrisa que siempre mostraba. Felicidad que en realidad no tenía, demostrada con una sonrisa irreal. Ya no había felicidad en su vida. Y nadie podía ayudarle a encontrarla. Porque todos los días era lo mismo, era un círculo vicioso del que no podía salir. Si se alegraba sería por un momento, porque sabía que en la noche volvería a recobrar la misma infelicidad.

Él creyó que esa persona le amaba. Creyó que eran el uno para el otro. Cuantas veces, soñó con sus labios, sus besos… y ahora, con lo único que soñaba día y noche, eran sus puños. Sus puños… sus amenazas, sus insultos. Él le amenazaba con que haría que les echaran de la compañía, expandiría falsos rumores, les haría caer a todos en lo más bajo. Por eso, él seguiría soportando todo. Porque la felicidad de su hermano y sus amigos, lo era todo para él… todo lo que en ese momento tenía. Era el sueño de todos… y él no lo arruinaría por algo en que él mismo se metió.

Cada lágrima que bajaba por sus mejillas, era una parte de él que se rompía, para luego volar en trozos en el viento, sin que nadie se enterara. Él moría todas las noches con cada lágrima, y volvía a renacer al mismo tiempo para morir el día siguiente, en la siguiente ronda, en otro lugar, con la misma persona. Muertes silenciosas cada noche…

Maquillaje, accesorios, lentes de sol y una sonrisa falsa pegada en el rostro. Era todo lo que necesitaba para que nadie se diera cuenta de su tristeza. Su hermano insistía con preguntas cada vez que podía desde hace tiempo, pero él negaba todo, y cada vez que lo hacía, una lágrima más caía por sus ojos en la noche, y otro corte se le agregaba a su corazón. Porque ya no dejaba que su hermano le mirara a los ojos, sabía que solo con eso su gemelo podría descubrir todo. Porque Tom era Tom. Unos lentes negros siempre cubrían sus ojos ahora. Sólo en los conciertos, existía la felicidad en él. Solo ahí, no necesitaba los lentes… Y los días de invierno, si no había concierto no salía de su habitación, decía que no le gustaban esos días para salir.

Pero sentía a veces que la lluvia era la única que le comprendía. Cada gota de lluvia, era una lágrima derramada, como todas las que derramaba él en las noches como ese día.

Bill lloró toda la noche, igual que el día anterior. Apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, pues tenía Insomnio. "Cuando uno tiene Insomnio, no está realmente dormido ni despierto" Por eso, ahora Bill era frecuente bebedor de café; era la única forma de no caer dormido en cualquier lugar. Pero nadie había notado algo raro, como que el vocalista en realidad no dormía. Su sonrisa al tomar cada sorbo de café, hacía morir todas las dudas de sus amigos.

Lo que si preocupó a Tom, Georg y Gustav, era que Bill ya no se sentía nunca con ganas de comer. Pero Bill desmentía todo, hasta a veces acusando a sus amigos de que no le dejaban en paz, para luego irse a su habitación luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran. Le dolía tratar así a sus amigos.

Sonó el despertador a las nueve de la mañana, un día viernes cualquiera para los chicos de Tokio Hotel, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos. Bill, con mirada ausente, apretó el botón del despertador, resignado a ya no dormir. Se destapó y le dio un poco más de frío que el que ya tenía antes. Suspiró y sacó de su maleta su ropa interior, una camiseta manga larga de color negro y unos jeans algo desgastados de color gris dirigiéndose al baño en su habitación de hotel. Dejó las cosas a un lado y abrió el agua caliente de la ducha, luego de comprobar la temperatura se metió ahí. Enseguida todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder, gracias a las secuelas de la noche anterior. Pero a pesar de todo el dolor, ni una sola lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Quizás ya había perdido todas las que tenía horas antes, o tal vez ya estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor. Estuvo bastante tiempo en la ducha, y al salir se vistió para luego mirarse al espejo.

_Demacrado_.

Esa era la palabra _casi_ exacta para describir su aspecto. Ya que en ningún lado había visto algo igual a su cara en ese momento. Los ojos hinchados, los labios en una mueca como si jamás hubiera habido rastro de una pequeña sonrisa… notó que los tenía heridos. Probablemente eso era de esa misma noche, sus amigos no eran tan ciegos como para no haberse dado cuenta otro día si fuera de antes. Tal vez era por la fuerza con que se los mordía para aguantar el dolor. O tal vez ni siquiera era su culpa. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería dejar las lágrimas caer… pero sin embargo, así fue. Lágrimas de impotencia… de no poder hacer absolutamente nada… solamente someterse a las torturas diarias a manos de esa persona que alguna vez amó. Quería dejar de llorar, o se retrasaría y los chicos vendrían pensando que estaba aún dormido, encontrándole en su verdadero estado. Pero no podía dejar de llorar. Comenzó a tratar de secar las lágrimas con sus manos, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Cayó de rodillas al piso y gimió cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Era una pesadilla…

* * *

Bill apareció al fin, con una sonrisa y saludando a sus compañeros, quienes le devolvieron el saludo invitándole a sentarse con ellos en la mesa donde desayunaban.

Como siempre, mientras el resto desayunaba, Bill solo tomó un café.

-Bill –llamó Gustav- ¿No comerás nada más? –preguntó el rubio preocupado por los recientes hábitos alimenticios que el pelinegro tenía. El vocalista negó con la cabeza.

-Bill…-ahora fue Tom quien le llamó-

-Lo siento, no tengo ganas de comer, de verdad –Se explicó mirando a ambos.

-Bill, últimamente no tienes ganas de comer en ningún momento del día-le dijo Georg-Nos estás preocupando…

-No tienen nada de qué preocuparse, en serio-Le contestó Bill sonriendo. Tom le miró seriamente y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si tú no comes yo tampoco comeré –sentenció Tom, haciendo una especie de puchero.

-Tom… -Bill miró a su reflejo a través de los lentes oscuros

-Bill… -Recibió la misma mirada por parte de su gemelo. Se mantuvieron así tanto rato que Gustav y Georg podrían haber tenido suficiente tiempo para aburrirse de mirarlos, comentar sobre algunas entrevistas, jugar cartas, resolver el puzzle del diario, jugar a las manitos calientes, descubrir su 'yo' interior, entre otras cosas, - y de hecho hicieron algunas- hasta que Bill suspiró y comenzó a reírse acompañado de Tom.

-Bien, tú ganas-dijo Bill, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, de esas que en ese tiempo eran escasas. Su hermano era su hermano, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa; Porque más que hermanos, eran gemelos, tenían una conexión única. Siempre recordaba cuando era pequeño y era muy miedoso, cuando llovía por ejemplo, y escuchaba el agua caer contra cosas haciendo sonidos se asustaba, a veces llegaba a escuchar pasos y pensaba que era algún fantasma o algo semejante, e iba y se colaba en la cama de su hermano.

"Ojala pudiera ir a la cama de Tom ahora… así él me protegería…" Pensó. Entonces, sin previo aviso sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "¡Maldita sea!" pensó. Dejo la tostada que tenía en la mano en su plato y se disculpó.

-Lo siento, yo… enseguida vuelvo- dicho esto se fue rápidamente hasta su habitación, corrió por las escaleras para después encontrarse abriendo la puerta lo más apresuradamente que pudo, y sin ni siquiera ver si estaba bien cerrada, se sentó en su cama, tiró sus lentes por ahí y lloró. Lloró como tantas otras veces esos días.

Cómo deseaba poder volver a cuando su mundo podía volverse feliz y olvidar todos sus temores, con solo escabullirse en la cama de su hermano. Cómo deseaba que todo fuera como antes… Se abrazó a si mismo con fuerza mientras sollozaba, haciendo que sus brazos dolieran un poco.

Sintió un pequeño murmullo desde su ventana del hotel. Se volteó para ver que estaba abierta y lluvia pegaba contra ella. Había pasado de una mañana soleada a una gris y lluviosa drásticamente. ¿Así, tan rápido había cambiado su vida? ¿De una vida feliz a una donde solo existían sonrisas falsas y lágrimas adornándola? Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras seguía llorando.

De pronto, el sonido de la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos. En un movimiento rápido se metió entre las sábanas y dándole la espalda a la puerta se hizo el dormido. Daría la excusa de que se sentía mal o algo así si descubrían que estaba despierto, seguramente había dejado la puerta abierta.

La puerta se abrió y Tom entró a paso lento al encontrar el lugar a oscuras. ¿Estaría Bill durmiendo? Sus dudas se confirmaron cuando un bulto se movió en la cama. ¿Su hermano estaría enfermo o algo así? Se encaminó a la cama para ver a Bill durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Bill… Billy… -le llamó en susurros, pero el pelinegro no despertaba. Le llamó un poco más fuerte, obteniendo un pequeño gruñido del vocalista en respuesta, quien se dio vuelta quedando cara a cara a él y abrió un poco los ojos. - ¿Te sientes mal Bill? –preguntó Tom

-Si… creo que me resfrié o algo… -respondió el pelinegro, mintiendo. Aunque no del todo, la verdad se había sentido algo mal en la mañana. Tom puso su mano en la frente de Bill y la retiró algo sorprendido.

-Dios Bill… estás con mucha fiebre- comentó – Será mejor que le diga a David que cancele la entrevista de esta tarde… - Al escuchar ese nombre Bill se estremeció – Luego vendré a cuidarte ¿Está bien? –preguntó con una sonrisa Tom. Bill asintió suavemente, sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por dentro. Si Tom estaba con él… descansaría un día de todo. Porque cuando Tom decía que le cuidaría, significaba quedarse todo el día con Bill. El pelinegro sonrió a su hermano.

-Gracias… -susurró, para luego ver a su hermano devolverle la sonrisa, sacar su celular y salir de la habitación dispuesto a hablar con su manager lo de la entrevista. Se sintió tranquilo. Protegido. Por primera vez en meses… y todo gracias a su hermano. ¿Cómo a veces, hasta indirectamente le salvaba de todo? ¿Cómo siempre le hacía olvidar sus miedos?

-Cómo haces… ¿para que te quiera tanto…?-murmuró, quedándose dormido poco a poco-¿Tom…?-cerró sus ojos completamente, durmiéndose en brazos de Morfeo, como ya casi había olvidado que hacía, susurrando el nombre de la persona más importante para él.

* * *

"¡No me dejes, por favor!"

Una y otra vez, la misma voz repitiendo lo mismo en su cabeza. Era el mismo eco desde hacía horas en la cabeza de Tom.

"Por favor, Tom…"

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Bill no quería que le dejase? Recordó los sollozos que acompañaron las palabras de su reflejo y su corazón dolió. No había algo peor para él, que ver a su hermano llorar. Porque Bill era su todo, era parte de él, ellos eran algo más que unos simples hermanos, unos simples amigos o unos simples gemelos, eran algo más allá de todo, algo indescriptible, donde una lágrima derramada por el otro causaba un dolor jamás sentido por su gemelo. Eran una sola persona, y Tom amaba a Bill más que todo lo que existía o podía llegar a existir. Habían nacido juntos, habían convivido siempre juntos, se habían protegido el uno al otro toda su vida, y se quedarían juntos hasta el final. Porque si algo le pasaba a su hermano, él no aguantaría un día más sin él y enseguida se quitaría la vida. Tom sin Bill no podía vivir, y el pelinegro sin el castaño tampoco.

De solo pensar que algo malo le estaba pasando a Bill, su pecho le dolió de tal manera que se llevó su mano al lugar como acto reflejo del cuerpo. Él sabía que algo le pasaba a Bill. Pero Bill no quería hablar de ello. Y eso le dolía. Le dolía que su gemelo no quisiera contarle qué le atormentaba de tal manera para actuar así, para llegar a sollozar que no le dejara solo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué momento cambió todo en Bill tan drásticamente? Él se había dado cuenta de todo. De las sonrisas falsas de Bill, su cambio de ánimo, todo. Pero se había cansado de pelear con él gracias a que el vocalista lo negara todo y evadiera sus preguntas siempre… ¿Dónde había quedado el Bill que siempre acudía a él para todo? ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño Bill que cuando tenía miedo o tristeza se pasaba a su cama para contarle todo y dejar que él le protegiera mientras dormía?

Acarició suavemente los cabellos negros de la persona a su lado; en las mejillas del chico se veían los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué Bill habría rogado que no le dejase cuando le dijo que David estaba afuera y quería hablar con él? Es como si el monstruo con que un niño tiene pesadillas en las noches estuviera tras la puerta. No lo entendía. Era David, ¿Por qué su hermano no querría hablar con él? Suspiró. Últimamente no podía entender absolutamente nada de su gemelo. Recordó la expresión de Bill cuando pasó todo, y esto aunque fuese raro, le hizo recordar que tenía la misma expresión que no veía hace casi nueve años.

"El hombre feo…" susurró Tom recordando.

**Flash back.**

Tom dormía placidamente en su habitación un día de invierno como cualquier otro en Leipzig, Alemania. Desde hace poco tenía su propia habitación, había dejado de compartirla con su hermano menor hacía unos meses gracias a que a sus padres se les había ocurrido que ya estaban en edad de tener su propio espacio cada uno.

Todo era silencioso en la casa de los gemelos, solamente se oía un solitario "tic tac, tic tac" por parte de los relojes que habían en determinados lugares de la casa, y en días como esos, vagamente se podía escuchar el sonido del viento.

Todo transcurría en normalidad, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de Tom y unos sollozos provenientes de la misma se escucharon en toda la habitación del nombrado. El chico se despertó de golpe y vio enseguida al pequeño pelinegro llorando en el umbral de su puerta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hermano menor.

-Shh… Bill, tranquilo, ¿Qué pasa?-susurró hundiendo la cabeza del chico en su cuello, sintiendo la humedad de su cara a causa de las lágrimas.

-El… el hombre feo… -murmuró el pequeño abrazando al castaño con fuerza

-¿El hombre feo? –cuestionó confundido el mayor mirando con preocupación al pequeño entre sus brazos, quien asintió suavemente. Lentamente cerró la puerta y llevó a su gemelo a su cama, para sentarlo allí con él a su lado.

-Tranquillo Billa…-le susurró con cariño mientras le abrazaba y le daba un pequeño beso en la frente- cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó? – Bill sollozaba en el cuello de su hermano apenas pudiendo hablar.

-El hombre feo… -mencionó entrecortadamente- él…él….dice cosas feas…-decía entre sollozos. El castaño acarició sus cabellos.

-Tranquilo… Dime, ¿Qué es lo que dice? –preguntó suavemente

-Dice…me dice que haga cosas que yo no quiero… -contestó levantando la mirada para mirar con sus ojos castaños y llenos de lágrimas a Tom- D-de verdad que no quiero y… me da miedo… -agregó Bill mientras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. El mayor volvió a besarle en la frente.

-Shhh… ya pasó… yo estoy aquí para cuidarte…-Lentamente fue recostándose en la cama e hizo que Bill se recostara a su lado, para luego abrazarle y posteriormente cubrirse a ambos con las sabanas- tranquilo…-le dijo, limpiándole cariñosamente las lágrimas con sus dedos- yo estaré aquí y no dejaré que él te hable… ¿si?- el chico asintió y se dejó envolver totalmente por los brazos de su gemelo.

-Te quiero Tom…-

**End flash back.**

Sonrió un poco con el recuerdo. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, costó mucho que su hermano dejase eso del "hombre feo", tuvieron que cambiarse de casa porque el chico estuvo años con eso. Y es que supuestamente había un hombre que siempre se aparecía por las noches en el cuarto de Bill, y le decía que hiciera cosas que todo el mundo juzgaría como demoníacas en su totalidad, cosa que asustaba tanto a Bill al punto de estar durmiendo con él todas las noches. Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente de hace no tantos años. Llegó a su mente la imagen de su madre conversando con él sobre algo de la radio. Recordó exactamente las palabras de Simone:

"_Tom, ¿Recuerdas al tipo de que hablaba Bill? ¿Lo recuerdas? Bien, lo que pasa es que no me creerás, pero hoy estaba escuchando en la radio y llamó la madre de una niña contando que su hija de no más de doce años veía a un tipo vestido totalmente de negro en las noches en su habitación. Y esta mujer contaba que la niña había tratado de incendiar su casa dos veces por culpa de éste hombre, que según ella no la dejaba dormir y la atormentaba con este tipo de cosas. Raro, ¿no? Y yo que estuve a punto de mandar a Bill al psicólogo... Luego contó que mandaron a un tipo a ver si había algo en la casa, y adivina… Si que lo había, y cuando la familia de la niña se cambió de hogar a otra calle cerca de allí, la chica no volvió a ver a este ente. ¿Crees que lo de Bill sería su imaginación o…?"Dejó la pregunta en el aire. "Según una locutora esto pasaba porque habían niños con una capacidad mayor que otros para percibir las cosas de ese tipo. Pero mejor no le cuentes a Bill, o creo que terminará con un trauma._" Tom rió suavemente al recordar eso. Nunca le contó a su hermano… pero vaya que se sorprendió. Él siempre creyó que lo de Bill era parte de la gran imaginación de su hermanito, pero al escuchar ese relato de su madre que concordaba totalmente con los de Bill sintió hasta pena por no creerle del todo. Porque la cara de Bill cuando hablaba de ello era de miedo total, como si tuviera a la muerte frente a sus ojos.

Y la mirada en los ojos de Bill, era la misma que cuando le dijo que David quería verle.

*******


	2. Where are your promises?

II.** Where are your promises?**

-¡Tom! – El grito se escuchó en bastantes habitaciones cercanas. El aludido volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se había despertado de golpe y ahora le estaba abrazando con fuerza. ¿Y eso?

– Tom… -repitió Bill, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que susurros iguales salían de sus labios. Sorprendido, Tom devolvió el abrazo a su hermano. Seguramente había tenido una pesadilla…

-Shhh… -susurró el mayor acallando los sollozos del pelinegro, prefiriendo no preguntar aunque la curiosidad de por qué le estaba pasando eso a su hermano le carcomía por dentro.

-Calma…- murmuró, pero Bill seguía llamándole mientras lloraba, y Tom no aguantó más. Le separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para que le mirara los ojos y habló.

-Bill, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Bill palideció. ¿Ahora qué hacía? ¡Maldita sea! Había soñado con él… y cuando despertó su primer impulso fue abrazar a su hermano, rompiendo en llanto entre sus brazos. ¿Qué respondería? ¡Era un idiota!

-Nada…-

-Bill, acabas de despertarte llorando, ¿Y me dices que nada pasa? –indagó Tom. Ya no podía aguantarlo, algo serio le pasaba a su hermano y _tenía_ que saber qué.

-Tom, no ha pasado nada. –

-Bill, dime la verdad.-exigió

-¡Tom, te he dicho que no ha pasado nada!- le gritó Bill sin poder contenerse. Si pudiera le diría, le quería decir todo a su hermano, se lo gritaría sin problemas, ¡Pero no podía!

-¡Por una pesadilla común y corriente no despiertas llorando! Bill, ¡Me preocupas! ¡Pero tú ya no me quieres contar_ nada_ de lo que te pasa! – explotó el castaño, haciendo que el menor frunciera el seño; Pero no estaba enojado con Tom, sino consigo mismo por la idiotez que acababa de hacer. Bill se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Contéstame!- decía, pero Bill ni siquiera le miraba. Le tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarle.

Iba a repetirle que le respondiera con la verdad, pero al ver que Bill perdía poco a poco su mirada seria dando paso a una mueca triste, y que el labio inferior de este comenzaba a temblar, se detuvo. El pelinegro rompió en llanto aún con su rostro siendo sujetado por la mano de Tom. El guitarrista al ver esto retiró su mano y Bill escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Con la escena que presenciaba, el mayor se arrepintió de todo.

-Bill…yo…-logró decir, pero solo recibió de respuesta los sollozos del chico. Era un imbécil. Ahora la persona que más quería estaba llorando _y por su culpa_. Como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, se acercó hasta la silueta de la cual provenían los sollozos, y con movimientos lentos le abrazó. Sorprendentemente, el pelinegro solo se dejó abrazar.

-…L…L-Lo siento… -logró decir entre sollozos el vocalista, volteando sólo lo suficiente para ver a su hermano mayor. –Tom…S-Si…..Si yo pudiera… -no pudo completar lo que iba decir, quebró nuevamente en llanto y abrazó con fuerza a Tom.

Con la cabeza en su hombro trató de decir algo, más no se le entendió nada. No fue necesario que lo repitiera, Tom le acalló mientras comenzaba a acariciar su pelo. Bill no tenía que disculparse de nada… él era un idiota por no comprender a su hermano, seguramente estaba en una situación sumamente difícil y él no hacía más que presionarlo. Le abrazó fuertemente, como para que sintiera por medio de ese abrazo que en realidad se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquello.

Y Estaban aún en el hotel. Al no haber mucha mejora de Bill, no se podían mover de ahí por temor a que empeorase, se seguía sintiendo mal, en las noches su fiebre empeoraba y en ocasiones despertaba en la madrugada con el sudor frío a causa de pesadillas. Pesadillas de las que aún Tom no sabía la causa.

Más sin embargo, ya no preguntaría. Porque no tenía intención de ver nuevamente a su hermano llorar. No le quería ver sufrir ni con una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Era por eso que había decidido no moverse de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su hermano hasta que mejorara del todo, solamente se separaría de él para comer o informarles de su estado a los otros dos integrantes de la banda. Habían cancelado los conciertos que tenían en esa ciudad y otras hasta una fecha desconocida, tardarían todo lo necesario para que Bill estuviera en su mejor estado para continuar.

No le gustaba mucho estar en hoteles, prefería estar en el apartamento que tenía la banda, pero si Bill no mejoraba no podían irse allá. Al parecer había cogido algo que obviamente no era un resfrío, de ser así Bill ya estaría algo mejor. Seguramente era una especie de gripe, aunque no entendía cómo el vocalista podía haberse enfermado si siempre se cuidaba tanto…

-¡Hey Tom!- La voz de Gustav le sacó de sus pensamientos. Recordó que se encontraba hablando con Georg y Gustav sobre algo que les había dicho David a ambos, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ya ni recordaba qué.-

-Ah, ¿Qué?-

-Te preguntábamos cómo se encuentra Bill…

-Pues… no ha mostrado mucha mejora –contestó Tom, lanzando un suspiro- Espero que se ponga bien pronto…

-Nosotros también-contestaron al unísono-

-No entiendo como Bill se puede haber resfriado-decía Georg-Siempre está preocupado de no enfermarse.

-Últimamente anda bastante raro, no quiere comer y noto que ya no sonríe tanto como antes-comentó Gustav-Seguramente por lo de no comer le han bajado las defensas y ha enfermado.-Georg -quien estaba a su lado- asintió junto con Tom.

-Hm… Iré a ver si Bill ya ha despertado, son casi las una de la tarde- murmuró el guitarrista para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar a la habitación de su reflejo abrió la puerta despacio, para encontrarlo durmiendo pacíficamente. Sonrió un poco ante la imagen y cerró la puerta tras de si con suavidad. Luego se encaminó hasta la silla junto a la cama donde estaba Bill, para sentarse bastante cerca del pelinegro y acariciar suavemente sus cabellos. Notó que Bill sonrió en sueños con su acción.

Recordó que en los días en que Bill había estado en cama, habían aprovechado de componer algunas canciones que probablemente estarían en el álbum que tenían planeado lanzar dentro de un tiempo; Algunas con ayuda de Georg y Gustav y otras solo ellos dos, pero con planes de ser ayudados por los otros dos integrantes de la banda.

Miró la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama donde el pelinegro dormía placidamente y tomó el cuaderno sobre ella. Ahí estaban las canciones que había escrito Bill en el último tiempo. Ojeó algunas, a veces tatareándolas mientras las leía, hasta que llegó a la última. Se disponía a cerrar el cuaderno cuando notó una hoja suelta al final del de este, que estaba algo arrugada y el titulo algo borroso, pero se podía leer la canción. Intrigado, comenzó:

"_Déjame soñando en la cama,_

_Te veo mañana aquí otra vez,  
Para la siguiente visita._

_Guárdate esta escena dentro de tu cabeza,  
conforme las magulladuras amarillean,  
la hinchazón baja…_"

Se sorprendió un poco con el contenido de la primera estrofa. Más integrado que al comienzo, leyó la siguiente estrofa (o al menos intentó, la hoja estaba en muy mal estado).

"_Y si alguna vez estás por aquí,  
En la ciudad o en los suburbios  
de esta ciudad,  
Asegúrate de venir a verme  
estaré hundiéndome en dolor,  
con el ceño fruncido…_"

Se quedó sin palabras al leer aquello. "Estaré hundiéndome en dolor, con el ceño fruncido" Hundiéndose en dolor… ¿Esa canción tendría algo que ver con el estado de Bill? Recordó el primer trozo y palideció. ¿Qué estaría pasando…? No podía ser que Bill estuviera pasando por una situación así…

La canción hablaba -por lo que había entendido- de alguien a quien le hacían daño, o se hacía daño. Alguien a quien le hacían mucho daño…

Su sangre hirvió al imaginarse que alguien le podría estar haciendo ese daño a Bill. ¿Y si eso fuera cierto? Apretó los puños. Cabía la posibilidad de que sólo fuera una canción que salió de la nada, pero…

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe cuando sintió a su gemelo revolverse en la cama. Lo dejó rápidamente donde estaba y al ver que su hermano poco a poco despertaba sin enterarse de nada, suspiró aliviado. Por alguna razón, sentía que no debía haber leído eso.

-mh…Tom…-susurró Bill mientras se restregaba un poco los ojos. -¿Qué hacías?

-hum, nada… solamente revisaba las canciones nuevas…-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al escuchar esto Bill se tensó.

¿Habría leído aquella canción…?

Todo quedó tenso por unos segundos que a Tom se le hicieron eternos, le pareció que la tensión del momento se podía cortar con tijeras. Decidió romper el silencio con algo.

-ahm, bueno… ¿Cómo te sientes Billy?- cambió de tema

-Ah, mejor…-contestó con una sonrisa-gracias.- Al escuchar esta respuesta Tom colocó su mano en la frente de Bill para revisar como estaba la fiebre. Se alivió al saber que había disminuido un poco.

-La fiebre te ha disminuido… que bien-comentó aliviado Tom, Bill le sonrió nuevamente.

En los últimos días a pesar de que Bill estuviera enfermo, con la presencia de Tom había recuperado sus sonrisas. Sabía que luego ya no las tendría más pero... aún así, prefería ser feliz esos días, aprovechar que podía sonreír.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo reaccionar y mover un poco su cabeza, para luego decir un suave "Pase" encontrándose a Gustav y Georg en la puerta de su habitación, el primero con una bandeja en manos.

-¡Hey! Ya estás despierto-le dijo con una gran sonrisa Gustav, acercándose a su lecho para entregarle la bandeja que traía en las manos con alimento. Bill hizo una pequeña mueca, pero Tom le miró con cara de "tienes que comértelo". Asintió y junto a un suspiro dejó salir de sus labios un pequeño 'gracias'.

Luego de ver a Bill comer una cucharada de su sopa -aunque no precisamente eufórico-, sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bill?- cuestionó Georg, adivinando lo que quería preguntar el rubio su lado.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras seguía (con bastante pesar) en lo suyo.

Y es que después de tanto tiempo comiendo casi nada ya estaba acostumbrado a comer poco, a veces llegándole a dar arcadas ver mucha comida junta en un solo lugar.

-Ah, por cierto-cambió de tema Tom-David me llamó y dijo que vendría esta tarde.-

Al escuchar esto Bill con la impresión se atragantó con lo que estaba ingiriendo y comenzó a toser; Tom enseguida paró con lo que estaba diciendo y se posicionó a un lado de Bill para darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, hasta que en unos segundos el vocalista dejó de toser.

-L-lo siento-se disculpó Bill tosiendo por última vez. Estaba impresionado.

Por un segundo, solo por uno, se había olvidado de Jost, y ahora se enteraba que esa misma tarde llegaría al hotel para 'ver como estaba'. "Cínico…" pensó. Pero esta vez no podía armar un espectáculo haciendo que su hermano se apiadara de él y le cubriera diciendo que estaba dormido y no quería despertarle. Todo quedó en silencio un momento hasta que Gustav lo rompió.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿A que hora vendrá?-

-A eso de las cuatro o cinco-respondió Tom mirando a Bill, quien ahora miraba a Gustav con una mirada algo ausente, como perdido en sus pensamientos. Se preguntó qué estaría pasado por la cabeza de su hermano.

-Ah…-

-¡Hey!-recordó Georg-¿Cómo van con eso de las nuevas canciones? ¿Hay alguna nueva en que necesiten nuestra ayuda?-cuestionó cambiando de tema. Estuvieron hablando de ello un rato, rieron con algunos comentarios que salían de por ahí y lograron sacarle sonrisas a Bill, lo más importante para todos.

Pero claro, todo buen momento tiene que terminar. Y entonces, solo quedaba esperar… Solo quedaba esperar a David, volver al infierno en donde él era quien le hacía sufrir su castigo.

*******


	3. Remembered all the things you’d say

III.** Remembered all the things you'd say... **

**"A veces estar rodeado de gente solo te hace sentir más solo…" **

_¿Lo entiendes, Tom? No… y tampoco espero que lo entiendas. Tú no sabes que yo me siento increíblemente solo aquí, al borde de saltar desde un barranco, de cuyo fondo no regresaré. Estoy a punto de darme por vencido en esta enorme soledad, en esta oscura habitación donde estamos solos él y yo. Dentro de estas cuatro paredes cada vez que él quiere puede hacerme sufrir, pero nadie lo sabe, ni espero que lo sepan._

**"A veces, en estas situaciones, una leve brisa puede hacerte caer en la más profunda oscuridad, donde ya no hay escapatoria."**

_A este paso, estoy seguro de que luego no podré aguantarlo más y acabaré con mi vida. Pero claro que tú no sabes. Y tampoco tengo intención de que lo sepas. Porque principalmente solo estoy escondiendo esto por el bien de la banda, la felicidad de mis amigos. No sabes cuánto desearía contarte todo, gritarte "¡Sálvame!" y que luego todo se solucionara, cada vez que me dices "Me duele verte así". Como si fuese tan fácil. Me cuesta tragarme las lágrimas y los gritos cuando veo la expresión de tristeza que te provoca verme así… me siento la peor escoria sobre la tierra. _

_Lo siento mucho, Tomi. Pero ya estoy completamente envenenado, ya no puedo volver atrás sobre mis pasos y haberte dicho toda la verdad la primera vez que esto ocurrió. La primera vez que él abusó de mí. _

**"Puedo mentirte cuantas veces quiera… puedo decirte que nada me pasa una y otra vez… puedo tratar de engañarme a mi mismo en repetidas ocasiones…" **

** "Pero no puedo ocultar el dolor que me produce el escucharte decir "mientes"… y el saber que tienes toda la razón."**

* * *

Luego de su conversación con el resto de la banda, el sueño le asaltó. Por alguna razón, los medicamentos que le hacían tomar le producían mucho sueño, por lo que Bill estaba durmiendo gran parte del día. Bostezó, y al darse cuenta la banda de esto decidieron dejarle para descansar, claramente Tom se negó a irse, pero los G's le reprocharon que tenía que comer algo.

Con un bufido de resignación abandonó la habitación despidiéndose de Bill e informándole que le despertaría cuando llegase David de los trámites que aún estaba haciendo con la gira que habían dejado a la mitad, Bill asintió sin ganas.

Bostezó nuevamente acurrucándose para tratar de dormir, cosa que probablemente no podría hacer gracias a los nervios de ver a David después de dos o tres días. Los nervios de saber que David no era idiota, y de seguro se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado y no había querido verle, que Tom le había cubierto. Los nervios de saber que pagaría todo después.

Suspiró y nuevamente tenía ganas de llorar, su nariz picaba y sus ojos comenzaban a doler, pero simplemente no quería dejar esas lágrimas de impotencia caer. No quería seguir sintiéndose débil, tan débil que su hermano tenía que poner una excusa porque el idiota estaba llorando de terror, uno que después de tanto tiempo no dejaba de sentir. Sentir, sentir… Cómo deseaba no sentir.

Se llevó las manos a sus ojos cerrados y puso sus dedos sobre estos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por rodar por sus mejillas.

Sin poder evitarlo, vino a su mente aquél día.

Ese día donde se marcó su destino, donde se marcó su pase al infierno.

El día en que la ingenuidad le llevó a donde estaba en el presente… O quizás… El día en que todo pareció ir bien, el día pasado que luego en algún momento y por alguna razón, cambió y para mal. Fuera como fuese… El pasado era pasado, y ya nada se podía hacer. ¿Verdad?

"_Duele…Duele el paso del tiempo_"

**Flash back. **

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo un día de invierno, abrigado hasta arriba con una bufanda, una chaqueta de color negro, guantes y un sombrero de lana algo gracioso bastante largo y a rayas con un pompón al final. Su vista estaba fija en una hoja de papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Estaba concentradísimo en ella, no había casi gente por el parque en el que caminaba y no había peligro de tropezar con alguien.

En la soledad del parque se escuchaba el suave tarareo que salía de los labios del chico y de vez en cuando las palabras sueltas que se le escapaban en medio de éste. A pesar del frío que calaba hasta los huesos y el fuerte viento, el chico seguía leyendo y releyendo el dichoso papel, hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Un objeto lo sacó de su estado de total concentración, una piedra en el camino que le hizo tropezar y al tratar de no caerse, le hizo botar al suelo el papel junto a otros que estaban detrás de este en un montón.

Al darse cuenta, enseguida se arrodilló para buscar las hojas esparcidas por la cerámica y algo de la vegetación del parque, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que faltaba una: la más importante. Desesperado comenzó a buscar con la mirada el paradero de ésta, y su mirada se centró en una silueta al lado de una banca. Al mirar mejor pudo divisar a un hombre rubio con un papel en la mano derecha. ¡Bingo! Aparentemente él había encontrado su canción.

Se levantó del piso y se aproximó a él, algo cohibido por la torpeza con la que había perdido su canción y él la había encontrado.

-Eh, disculpe…-

-¿Esta canción es tuya?-cuestionó antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo. Cohibido asintió y el hombre le extendió el objeto.

-David Jost. Tienes talento-se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Bill Kaulitz…-le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

**End Flash back.**

Luces descendían casi frenéticamente por sus mejillas, el llanto trataba de ser acallado con una ya húmeda almohada. Odiaba ese día. Odiaba el día en el que le conoció con todo su ser. ¿En qué momento cambió todo? David había parecido ser por mucho tiempo una gran persona… ¿O es que acaso siempre había planeado llegar a donde le tenía?

¿Era entonces, que David siempre había sido una persona con un corazón de hielo? ¿Siempre había buscado hacerle mal? No quería creerlo. Porque la verdad era que el tiempo después de que conoció a David, ese corto lapso de tiempo… fue feliz. Al menos si el rubio había aparentado todo el tiempo, si todas sus sonrisas y palabras de ánimo habían sido una simple mentira… mentía muy bien.

Tan bien, que no le costó ni un par de minutos hacer que Bill cayera en un juego del que no tenía salida.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada tres veces le sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas, pero si era su hermano notaría que había estado llorando. Con fuerza se restregaba los ojos con las mangas de su pijama, hasta que las luces en su rostro dejaron de brillar.

Al no recibir respuesta desde el interior, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tom, quien era seguido por Georg, Gustav y al final de todos David. Al verles Bill desvió la mirada. De seguro notarían que había estado llorando.

-Ah, Bill-Tom se acercó a él-Estabas despierto. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

-Yo… lo siento. No escuché.-mintió huyendo de la mirada de Tom. Éste arrugó la frente. Por los pocos segundos que le había mirado había notado la tristeza en los ojos del menor y que éste había estado llorando.

-Hm…-murmuró. Entonces David se acercó a él y a la cama de Bill, sin notar el estremecimiento de éste con su acción. Por un momento quiso llorar nuevamente.

Con solo acercarse, le hizo recordar todas y cada una de las noches que le hacía pasar en el infierno, todo el dolor que sentía en solo un segundo, con una simple acción.

-¿Cómo te sientes Bill?-preguntó con ese típico tono 'simpático' que caracterizaba a David, ese tono que demostraba que el tipo era una persona amistosa… aunque aquello era solo una máscara…

-Uh…-dudó un poco-bien… bastante mejor, ya no tengo tanta fiebre-contestó no con toda la verdad y una sonrisa fingida. Oh, cómo deseaba gritarle en ese momento: "¡Estoy así por tu culpa, cínico!"

-Me alegro. Si mejoras un poco más podrás regresar a descansar en vez de estar en este hotel.-Una sonrisa algo extraña cursó su rostro, pero aparentemente nadie lo notó. Aparentemente…

* * *

Aún al haber notado una sonrisa que denotaba alguna intención no se imaginó que llegaría a su habitación el mismo día para "cobrar lo suyo".

Y nuevamente le haría caer en el mismo círculo vicioso.

_Por favor, mira mi sonrisa__  
__No te detengas a mirar__  
__La tristeza en mis ojos. _

Le había dejado de la misma forma que tantas otras veces, pero esta vez le había dicho algo que le dejó pasmado.

_"No uses a tu hermano para cubrirte, Billy." _

Sonrió al ver sus lágrimas y sin más se dispuso a irse. Podía que Bill empeorase, pero así podría aprovecharse un par de días más de él. Antes de irse, escuchó un sollozo poco audible.

-_David… ¿alguna vez me amaste?_- Cuestionó llorando. El aludido sonrió nuevamente.

-Bill… yo te quise. Pero jamás te amé, ni te amaré.- Y retomando camino, se marchó.

_Piensa que estoy feliz__  
__Que esta sonrisa es sólo para ti._

¿Para qué había preguntado si ya sabía la respuesta? Aún así no quería creerlo. Deseaba creer que David sólo había cambiado, que alguna vez sí le había amado… pero se estaba engañando. Porque en el fondo sabía que ello era mentira, que todo el tiempo había estado planeando dejarle así. Solo... Sintiéndose sucio, teniendo miedo a cada movimiento que hacía.

_Piensa en que mi sonrisa__  
__Es por que nuestros sueños de niños__  
__Están hoy frente a nuestros ojos._

Después de haber caído en su trampa, ya nada podía hacer. Solo someterse a la tortura diaria quizás hasta el fin de sus días… ¿Triste, No? Aún así, podía ser que lo merecía. Tal vez algo hecho en su vida pasada o algo así… O al menos eso quería creer. Quería creer tantas cosas…

_Mírame, nada me pasa, estoy feliz__  
__Nada me atormenta,__  
__Solo tengo una sonrisa para ti. _

Sentado en su cama recordaba cada segundo de esa tortura vivida hace no más de unas horas. Estaba ahí luego de haberse duchado repetidas veces, aún así se sentía sucio. Recordaba sus palabras, la verdad que en el fondo ya sabía. Con una sonrisa triste escribía en un papel ya mojado por sus lágrimas sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

_Quizás algún día te des cuenta…__  
__De que esto es una simple mentira.__  
__Pero hasta entonces no te lo diré__  
__Sólo te dedicaré esta triste, triste sonrisa. _

Unos pensamientos que giraban en torno a una persona, a esa persona por quien soportaba todo, por quien no se dejaba morir. Por quien no dejaría de soportar ese martirio constante… Quien le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante con solo un "te quiero".

_No te preguntes nada__  
__Cuando te pida que me abraces,__  
__Cuando te diga "Dime que me quieres" _

A él le debía todo, absolutamente todo. Porque sin su hermano no podía sonreir, hace muchos años ya estaría… sí, muerto. Siempre venía a su cabeza aquél día hace tantos años, donde Tom impidió su muerte. Ese día en que sentía que todo su entorno le odiaba, que no servía para nada en el mundo. A los trece años de edad, había estado a punto de acabar con su vida.

En esa época en su escuela se metían con él, y un día toda la escuela llevó una camiseta que ponía "KILL BILL". Sintió que después de los repetidos abusos de sus compañeros, la aún no recuperada herida del divorcio de sus padres y luego eso, ya no podía más.

Había tomado un tip top y luego de haberse escrito a lo largo de todo el brazo derecho e izquierdo con él la frase "Keine Zukunft" (Al inglés "No future" y al español "Sin futuro") había tratado de suicidarse. Y casi lo habría logrado si no fuese porque su hermano había conseguido -en medio de su desesperación- abrir su puerta y luego hacerle una venda improvisada, para inmediatamente llevarle en brazos corriendo al hospital más cercano.  
Una sonrisa amarga cursó su rostro. Le había causado muchos problemas… y aún así, su hermano seguía diciéndole que le quería.

_No te preguntes a qué me refiero__  
__Cuando te diga "Por favor, nunca me dejes"__  
__Sólo tengo miedo a que cuando descubras esto__  
__No quieras nunca más verme..._

El tiempo pasaba y las palabras escritas eran cada vez más, ya de madrugada y cansado de llorar el sueño comenzó a dominarle. Con movimientos suaves guardó la hoja dentro de un cuaderno y posteriormente guardó éste en el cajón de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Se dispuso a dormir, aunque era obvio que no dormiría tranquilamente.

**"**_**Solamente… mira a mi sonrisa, Tom. No te preocupes del dolor de mi alma, porque ya has hecho demasiado por mi.**_**"**

*******

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_Yep, subí tres capítulos al hilo. Este fanfic es el mismo que puede hayan visto con anterioridad, lo he re subido por reclamos por el nickname "Billichu" (nada de plagios o algo así, sólo el nickname). Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron mi fanfic siempre, subí los que ya habían leído y el que debía.

Quizás me demore un poco en actualizar porque en este momento no tengo computadora (mi cuñado la está arreglando), pero actualizaré si o si. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo seis hasta el momento ^^.

**ESTE FANFIC FUE ORIGINALMENTE SUBIDO A SLASHEAVEN, CON EL TITULO DE "MY LIES & MY PAIN", EN MI CUENTA CON EL NICKNAME DE 'RUKI'.**


End file.
